Vitani x Kopa (The Ties that Bind)
by xShySnowqueenx
Summary: Tired of being controlled by her mother Vitani decides to end it all, that is until a chance meeting with a stranger changes everything. This is a story about forbidden love, friendship and growing up. (Read on)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"Attention Silvertown shoppers. The store is now closed. Our registers will shut down in 5 minutes. Please make your final selections and bring your items to the registers located at the front of the store. Thank you for shopping at Fali's goods and have a nice evening" _

The clicking noise could be heard loudly over the PA system as the announcement ended causing Vitani who'd been spaced out to be thrown back to reality. A single tear rolled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away before throwing the brick of cheese she had in her hands back on the shelf.

She'd been taught to shovel down all emotions by her control freak of a mother who cared more about making her into the perfect woman than loving her own daughter. She even had her husband all picked out for her, they would meet when she turned 18 a year from now but that wasn't why she now found herself crying in the middle of the frozen food section at her local food market. She'd made her peace with her fate a long time ago.

She wasn't emotional crushed by just one thing, no this was years and years of pent up emotions bubbling to the surface all at once. As for the thing that had caused this sudden meltdown? Vitani had been in the kitchen making her little brother Kovu lunch when her mother arrived home. She didn't bypass her like she always did, instead, she stood there in the middle of the kitchen and for some reason was glaring daggers at her.

"What on earth are you doing?" her mother asked when Vitani finally looked in her direction, "Kovu was hungry so I thought that…."

"Oh you just thought huh?" uncrossing her arms, Zira made her way over to Vitani who tried not to shrink away from fear when her mother reached out her hand, she didn't touch her she was merely lifting a wooden spoon and stirring the broth in the pot that was bubbling. "Let me tell you something. My dear sweet child" Despite the added pet name towards the end there was no warmth in her mom's voice. Only malice. "Men don't like women who think, so you'd do best to just shut your pretty lips when a THOUGHT goes thru that insolent head of yours…" without warning, Zira raised the wooden spoon and hit Vitani in the arm with it.

She tried her best not to cry out from the stinging sensation that went thru her arm. That was definitely gonna leave an imprint. "And remember that the only thing your gonna ever be good for is to lay on your back!" grabbing the pot she threw the contents in the sink and tossed the pot in Vitani's direction.

She had to all but run out of there as her mother started throwing things at her like an irate child. Now here she was on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

She hadn't realized how tight she was squeezing the edges of the metal bar that served as a barrier to keep the food from falling out onto the floor until someone tapped her shoulder snapping her once again out of the small pity party going on in her head.

"Excuse me, ma'am, are you ok?" It was one of the workers who restocked the produce. He was a geeky, lanky looking boy with bad acne and braces all inside his mouth. She opened her mouth to say something but her mother's words came back to her and she shut it just as fast. The boy asked her again if she was ok and reached for her causing her to step back and take off running not even able to mumble an apology.

She hit several people on her towards the exit but didn't stop to hear what any of them had to say. Most of it was just grumbling anyway. Once she got to her car, she jumped in and revved the engine before kicking it in gear and hitting the accelerator she knew exactly where she wanted to go and would not stop till she reached her destination. "Screw mother. Screw my future fiance and screw all THIS!" she shouted to herself, having to swerve past several cars that honked at her in order to continue at the speed she was going.

Without thinking she turned up the radio and allowed the rock music blasting all thru her car to hit her in the soul. The words screamed how the singer had nothing to lose but himself and in that instant Vitani beat her hands along to the beat as she felt the powerful lyrics hit home.

_I'm unsure of where_

_This road will lead_

_But I have to try._

_Cause despite it all_

_I got nothing to lose…_

Vitani sang along to the chorus "Nothing to Lose….But me…." A single tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

_On my way need to _

_Face the truth. (face_

_My fears) cause I _

_Got nothing to lose_

_But me…_

Having finally gotten to her destination she cut the car off, ending the song and got out, gazing around the park for a brief moment before walking past the swings and heading up the walkway. She remembered riding her bike thru her all the time when she was little. At least until her mother found out and put a stop to it. She claimed, a true lady would never be caught dead riding the bike the way she was. A true lady rides side-saddle. It shows you're a lady of quality. Her mother had said. It took several minutes but she finally reached the bridge she was looking for and peered out over it and gazed at the water below.

Without thinking she hopped onto the ledge and took hold of the pole beside it. All she had to do was let go and her suffering would be over.

Someone suddenly shouted and she looked over her shoulder. Two bikers had stopped when they saw what she was doing.

They were yelling at her to come down and were biking towards her. "Let go!" Something in her head was telling her "Just let go!" it yelled.

How she desperately wanted to but there was also something holding her back. "Screw this" She was prepared to leap when she heard another voice she'd never heard before.

"You don't wanna do that" The voice urged. She whipped her head around ever so slightly to catch the eye of a boy, he had a mop of untamed red hair, was well muscled with broad shoulders and had the most captivating dark green eyes she'd ever seen. No! Now was not the time to be a horny teenager she thought snapping herself out of her unkempt thoughts. She quickly regathered herself and remembered why she was in the situation that she was in now.

"You don't know what I want." Vitani snapped "Now leave me alone." the boy shrugged off her words "Wish I could but what kind of person would that make me if I turned my back on you and let you jump to your death?"

When Vitani didn't reply the boy continued "Listen I'm not gonna claim I know what you're going thru because I don't but whatever it is I'm sure it's not worth ending your life over."

Her mother's words went racing thru Vitani's head and she spoke so quietly that at first, the boy didn't hear her "...She never wanted me!" Vitani was all but shouting now "I'm just a business transaction to her, she doesn't love me. She's gonna marry me off the first chance she gets and my whole life from then on will be controlled. Don't you see? that's why I have to do this. I'll never be free to live my own life so you need to back off and let me go!"

"Like I said before. I can't do that"

"Why? You don't even know me."

"I'll admit I don't. Like I said before, I'd be a pretty shitty human being if I just walked away and let you kill yourself and my mom would have my head if I let that happen knowing I could have prevented it."

Vitani could hear the sirens in the background, people were starting to gather and were watching the two of them interact.

"I'm not gonna be your good deed for the day."

"That's not what this is. This is just a conversation between two friends."

"We're not friends. I don't even KNOW you"

"Let's change that." The boy had his hands up by this point as Vitani was getting really close to releasing her grip from the only thing keeping her on the bridge. "My names Kopa. What's yours?" Staring at him for a few seconds, trying to figure the boy out she finally replied. "Vitani."

"Well Vitani it's nice to meet you" He surprised her further when he held out his hand for hers.

She stared at his outstretched hand then back up at him. She'd been staring at his soulful and soft eyes for minutes and just knew within the deep depths of her heart that she could trust him. Without hesitation, she reached out and took it. The crowd began to clap as he helped her down, her legs were so shaky she had to hold onto him for support.

As the cops came forward Kopa put his coat around her and tried to protest when they brought out handcuffs but Vitani knew this is what needed to happen "You have the right to remain silent…" They began dragging her to the nearest cop car. She mouthed thank you to the boy for saving her life and watched thru the back car window as the car pulled away with the sirens blaring. Kopa's figure getting smaller and smaller as they drove further into town.

Her mother was not gonna be happy about this, not one bit but one thing she knew for sure. She would see that boy Kopa again. This she was positive of.

To be continued? That's up to all of you XD Just ask ye shall receive lol


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You stupid, insolent, ungrateful girl" the force of her mother's open-handed slap stung her right cheek and caused her to stagger backward. Vitani knew the moment her mother had picked her up from the station she was in for a world of hurt. Sure enough, as soon as the door to their apartment closed her mother let her have it.

"Do you realize the embarrassment you have caused this family?" What family? Vitani had wanted to shout, from the time she could remember she'd been tossed aside and forgotten. She'd even been taken away and put into foster care at one point because someone reported the bruises on Vitani's arms. She was only 7 when she was taken, no tears from her mother were shed that day instead she just watched as they led Vitani out the door and was put into a strange car.

Vitani had screamed and pleaded for her mother not to let these people take her, but she remained stoick faced and just allowed them to cart her off like she was nothing. She'd been so hurt by this she shut herself off from everyone and everything. Her first foster mom tried so many things to help her but in the end she gave up and Vitani was sent somewhere else to live.

The cycle repeated itself until she met her 5th and final foster mom Valka. The woman was wheelchair-bound, had several animals running around the house AND her own two biological kids to take care of so Vitani didn't understand why the woman wanted her in their home. She'd just be another mouth to feed, The first day she moved in the woman was nothing but nice but Vitani who was devoid of feelings by this point didn't bother to hug her back.

She was then introduced to both of Diana's children Hiccup and his younger brother Jack whose name came from Valka's favorite book Jack frost. The two took a liking to her right away and tried to make her stay as comfortable as possible but Vitani wanted nothing to do with any of them and made it a point to tell them so. She beat down her emotions and refused to show any type of joy. They'd get tired of her soon and send her back for sure Vitani thought. Or so she thought, the road to retrusting wasn't easy but eventually, it happened.

Valka was in the kitchen baking up a storm one day when Vitani peeked her head in just for curiosity's sake. She was drawn in by the wonderful smells and liked hearing Valka hum as she worked on the dough for her next batch of cookies. It was the first time Vitani had left her room in weeks without being told to. "Well hello young one." with her back still turned Vitani wasn't sure if Valka was talking to her but her question was answered when the woman turned her wheelchair around and smiled.

"Glad to see your up and about. Say do you mind getting me some cookie cutters from those drawers. I would but I've fortunately got my hands full at the moment." She giggled gently and Vitani found herself making a move towards the drawer. She found what she wanted and handed it over, "Could you?" Vitani eyed her curiously and watched her point towards some dough that had already been flattened and made her way over to it "Are you sure I should…."

"Oh go right ahead, It'll be fine" Valka turned around for a second and Viani stared at the cookie cutter before her resolve was made and she began to cut the dough into shapes and putting them on the already greased pan. The baking proved to be good bonding time and Vitani despite telling herself not too began to open up. She even found herself playing outside with Hiccup and his brother. They would laugh and play and tell ghost stories at night during thunderstorms. It was great, but like all good things. It came to a halt way too fast.

She was cleaning up her room one day when Valka came in, she looked like she'd been crying, the smile which was clearly forced did not touch her eyes. "Vitani, honey we need to talk…."  
And just like that Vitani's world fell apart again, her mother had gone to court and for some unknown reason was regranted custody of her.

The day she was taken away was the absolute worst day of her life. "This is ridiculous" She heard Valka say that morning. "Your 4 hours early. My children aren't even home yet. That sweet girl is like a little sister to them. It'll devastate them if they don't get to say goodbye at least. Please have a heart"

The woman ignored Valka and took ahold of Vitani's arm. "Sorry ma'm court orders." She turned her attention to Vitani who was frozen to the spot she was in "C'mon YOU we have to go now" The woman had said coldly. "No! I dont want to!" Vitani managed to get free for a second as they got close to the car and ran straight into Valka's arms. "I wish you were my mom" Vitani had cried causing a wave of tears to come crashing down both their faces. She dug her head into her foster mom's shoulder "Oh honey, we'll see each other again. I promise."

Vitani could tell Valka was trying her best to be strong and keep her voice straight but despite it all, the tears came crashing down anyway. "Alright that's enough of that" Being ripped from Valka's arms was the worst moment in Vitani's childhood life. "Be strong baby, I love you!" Valka called as the car began to drive away from the place she'd come to call home. What hurt even worse is she never even got to say goodbye to Hiccup and Jack. They had both been at school when the woman hired by the court had shown up.

"Vitani!" she was thrown out of her trip down memory lane and slapped again, this time her back hit the fridge. "Get to your room girl and stay there. I don't wanna see your worthless face for the rest of the night."

Vitani without another word bolted for her room, slamming it hard when she finally made it inside and flung herself onto her bed, digging her head into the pillow. There the tears came crashing down with a vengeance. She didn't hear someone open her door until a tiny voice rang thru her ears. "Vitani? Are you alright?"

Damn. she did not want to let her 6 year old brother Kovu see her like this, she quickly tried to wipe the tears away but knew she wasn't fooling anyone. "Yeah Kov, I'm fine" He didn't believe her but said nothing, instead he climbed onto the bed and went into her outstretched arms. "It'll be ok" he said after a minute. Holding onto him tightly as if he were her lifeline she smiled slightly as she thanked the universe for her the boy Kopa. If it wasn't for him she'd have killed herself and left Kovu all alone to deal with their mother. She hadn't been thinking of him on top of the bridge and what it would have done to him.

No more being selfish, she promised herself she would put Kovu before anyone and anything else. This she swore on her life.

000000000000

"Kopa there you are!" flinging the bag of gravel that was over his shoulder into the truck he wiped the sweat from his brow as Toothiana came running up to him and flinging her arms around his neck. He gently pried her arms off him and forced a smile. "Yah. Sorry I wasn't at the shop today but my dad threw out his back again and needed a ton of help around the house."

"Oh, I understand perfectly. How about we get a bite to eat when you're finished?" hopefulness in her voice all too evident. Scratching the back of his head Kopa replied: "Tooth, you know that's not really a good idea ... not after what happened…."

"Oh…." Damn it, this is exactly what Kopa was trying to avoid. Ever since the night, they'd slept together Tooth had been acting so clingy around him, calling at different hours of the night, coming over uninvited and wanting to hang out in a close setting.

It was never as clear than in that moment that the night they'd slept together had been the biggest mistake of his life. She'd come over while his parents were out and started to cry that her boyfriend was cheating on her and in a moment of weakness Tooth had begged him to sleep with her. He hadn't wanted to, tooth was like a sister to him but one thing led to another and they ended up in bed, He'd told her the following morning how it had been wrong and it would never happen again. Tooth wasn't getting the hint and kept after him as if he were now her boyfriend which he'd told her repeatedly they could never be.

"Tooth listen…." she interrupted him when she snapped her fingers and smiled "Oh I almost forgot!" she lifted the bag she'd dropped on the ground and took out a small zip lock bag filled with mini sugar cookies. "I made you some sugar cookies the other day! Here try one!" she all but shoved the bag in his hands as he tried to protest. She kept staring at him, her eyes grew huge as she watched "Go on! I made them special!" figuring he could exercise off the amount of sugar he was about to eat later he threw one in his mouth and immediately started choking.

Tooth came to his aid immediately and handed him a bottle of water she'd grabbed from her bag. He snatched it and took a huge swig. "Are you ok? What happened? Did I mess them up?"

"You could say that" Kopa managed to say, "those things are so salty you can use them to ward off witches"

Tooth stared at him in confusion "There's no salt in them. I followed the recipe exactly and…." she suddenly hit her own forehead and started muttering "Oh no…."

That caught his interest. "What?"

"Funny story. See my mother called while I was making them and I guess that must have been when I switched the sugar for the salt…." she hit herself again "god you must think I'm such an idiot!"

"Your not an idiot…." He began, his mouth must have been seconds ahead of his brain because before he knew it he was making plans to go out with her. This put a huge smile on her face and she raced off to find someone to wear for their date that night.

As he pondered how the hell he was getting himself out of his 'date' he noticed his sister Kiara, and his two half brothers in the living room watching TV.

"Kopa look!" His sister cried "Your on TV!" Sure enough, the scene from earlier was playing on the news. The image of the girl in his arms was one he'd never forget. She looked so broken and so sad. "Talk about being in the right place at the right time" His half brother Hiccup mused while his other brother Jack stared quietly at the screen as if he was deep in thought. Kopa didn't bother to ask what he was thinking he just walked right out of the room and he realized what he wanted more than anything in that moment. He wanted to see the girl again and he wouldn't stop until he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack listened as Kopa grabbed his keys from the counter and shut the door quickly behind him, that's when he turned to stare at Hiccup who had the same look on his face as he did. Kiara noticed this and eyed them questioningly. "What's going on?" She asked. "Nothing" Jack said quickly. "Can you go into the kitchen and get us some soda's please?" slowly getting to her feet she continued to look at them both "C'mon I'm not a little kid, you don't have to use that old trick on me. Just tell me what's going on!" she stomped her foot but Jack didn't relent. "I'll tell you later ok? Can you just get the soda's please?"

"Fine" She said after a minute "But sooner or later I will find out whats up. Believe me I will." She turned and stalked off into the kitchen. Jack made sure she was out of view before turning to Hiccup "Its Vitani isn't it?" Hiccup finally asked.

Jack nodded "Yah. man she looks like she's been thru the ringer and back." Hiccup set down the popcorn bowl and stood up "You know what we have to do don't you?" Hiccup asked.

Jack nodded again in acknowledgment "she's been suffering way to long. We need to get her away from that hellhole she's in and fast."

"Agreed." Hiccup made his way into the kitchen and came back with a set of car keys. "Where you going?" Jack couldn't help but ask.

"Bringing our sister home. Are you in?"

"Count on it."

-0000000000000000

Mindlessly window surfing the stores downtown wasn't doing anything to help Vitani clear her head but at least it was better than sitting at home with her mother who ever since she'd gotten off work hadn't put down her cellphone.

"Watch it!" She had to all but jump out of the way as a girl on a bike zoomed by and gave her the ugliest death glare she'd ever seen.

Vitani could only roll her eyes, her resolve at that point was to take the car and just drive around town till she felt at least a little better.

That is until she spotted a familiar face from across the street. No...It couldn't be. Could it? The boy who seemed deep in thought made his way into 'Norths Holiday treats' a small family-owned bakery so famous that people came from miles around just to sample his very unique and delicious variety of baked goods. Quickly making her way across the street she hesitated for a moment before making her way in. The tiny bell atop the door made a tiny jingling sound as the door shut behind her. She was immediately greeted by a burley, rosy-cheeked man who was just smiling from ear to ear.

"Welcome to my shop" He greeted "Please. Take time to look around. There's some samples on the counter if you'd like to try them. There's also some bean bag chairs if you just want to sit back, relax and read or do whatever your heart desires."

"Um thanks" Vitani replied. he smiled cheekily at her. "I was just…."

That familiar voice suddenly echoed thru her ears, she whipped around towards the door behind the counter and saw Kopa just staring at her open-mouthed. "It's you." He said quietly. A smiled growing on his face as Vitani waved and gave him a meek smile. "Hay"

00000000000

Kopa couldn't believe his luck, he'd been on his way to town hall to see if he could get the location of where Vitani lived when his grandpa north called asking for his help running the shop that day. He figured he'd head down afterwards but this was even better.

All the two could do was stare at each other in astonishment, North had to clear his throat to snap them both out of it "I take it you two know each other?"

"You could say that" Kopa replied softly. "Well don't let me get in the way, go out together and have fun." Kopa was about to protest but North stopped him "It is no problem. Tooth should be here any moment so go. I insist" he all but pushed them out the door and thats how they ended up just wandering around downtown, talking like old friends. "Get out of here, you really did that?" They were sitting on a park bench now, both looking out at the lake filled with ducks

"Honest to god its true" Kopa continued "It was a total accident, one minute I'm riding my bike, I look away for a second and the next BAM! I hit the curb sending me flying forward" Kopa was standing up now and doing some hand motions to go along with his story which Vitani found adorable and kinda cute "and into some wet cement some workers had just put down" He continued, Vitani was in fits of laughter now "You should have seen the look on my moms face when some cops brought me home, my clothes covered in the stuff. Ah man, she grounded me for a month. Not for the cement thing but just for the simple fact I shouldn't have gone so far into town on my bike to begin with. She called what happened Karma,"

Vitani gazed at him in confusion "Karma?"

"Yah like. Do something wrong and it comes back around and bites you in the butt."

Vitani couldn't help but think of her mom, she had a lot of bad karma due. Kopa noticed when she'd gone deathly quiet. "Vitani, you ok?" He scooted closer and lightly touched her hand "Hm? Oh yah I'm fine." She stood up and looked out at the setting sun "It's getting late. I better get going…."

Kopa jumped up after her "No, wait!" he reached out and grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks. She gazed down at his hand and he quickly let go. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she liked the warmth of the contact "Sorry" he apologized. "When can I see you again? I mean I just really like you and…."

Kopa didn't understand when she reached her hand out until she asked for his phone which he quickly gave to her. She typed a number in and handed it back "There. My numbers programmed into your phone so call or text whenever you want k."

"K" he nodded and watched her turn to leave "Oh and one more thing." She leaned in to listen but was surprised when he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before departing. She stared after him in shock and touched her cheek. She was unaware of the figure watching them from a car just a few feet away in the parking lot.


End file.
